


Shiro the White Reindeer And His Reluctant Santa Ichi

by ramenandboxers



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, And Grimm, BERRY ALWAYS ON BOTTOM EVEN WHEN HE'S CONFIDENT, BERRY ALWAYS ON BOTTOM EVEN WHEN HE'S MORE IN IC THAN NORMAL, Bittersweet Ending, But Shiro doesn't share, But so is Shiro, Can't they all just get along?, Feelings, Grimmjow is a hot bastard, Hurry up and fuck already, Ichigo is a hot bastard, Ichigo is horny, M/M, NOT a love triangle, Shiro is a fucking shape shifter, Shiro is a hot bastard, Shiro is hot and sexy, Shiro is just Shiro., Written in 1st Person, and a little stupid, and love sick, appears one-sided but its not...Grimm is just bad with emotions. The poor bastard, changed rating to explicit, close to IC Grimmjow not 100 percent but more so than normal, close to IC Ichigo/not 100 percent but more so than normal, head over ass, holiday fic, not very graphic at all but not sure how else to mark it, read the rest to find out, shape!shifting reindeer, sorry - Freeform, switching views, too little too late, uke!berry always!, very slight!beastiality cause duh Shiro is a reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenandboxers/pseuds/ramenandboxers
Summary: No real summary. All you need to know is Shiro is a shapeshifting reindeer who plans to make Ichi his santa. Ichigo is in love/lust with Grimmjow but Shiro is a wonderful distraction. Stuff happens.
Relationships: "Shiro"/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. It holds a special place in my heart. Hopefully some of you will enjoy this!  
> Or at the very least laugh
> 
> This will probably be the last "older fic" I decide to post here. If you like my writing style...feel free to head to my FFN account. It'll be awhile before I post anything new here...I'm am in the process of working on my ongoing projects as well as reading other writers fanworks so yeah.

_ Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING _

_ Shiro the White Reindeer and his Reluctant Santa  _ _ Ichi _ _. _

_ Part 1 out of 2 _

_ (SHIRO) _

** Who said a story has to have a  ** ** beginnin ** ** '? Why is it necessary when the  ** ** beginnin ** ** ' is often filled with incredibly  ** ** borin ** ** ' details or  ** ** depressin ** ** ' events? **

** I say skip all the hum drum and just jump right in. They call me Shiro-no last name and  ** ** honestly ** ** I prefer it this way. I'm a shape shifter. Not  ** ** ya ** ** standard run o' mil shifter either. **

** There are only about 15 or so of my kind  ** ** livin ** ** ' and  ** ** breathin ** ** ' and  ** ** walkin ** ** ' among humans. The majority of shifters choose to stick to their animal form, which I'll admit has got its perks. **

** As a reindeer (specifically an albino one) not much is expected ' ** ** cept ** **** ** standin ** ** ' round the field, forest or some other woodsy type land  ** ** lookin ** ** ' all regal and beautiful. **

** Perfectly  ** ** blendin ** ** ' in with the fresh  ** ** fallin ** ** ' snow. What's a winter holiday without a reindeer? And what's a reindeer  ** ** with out ** ** Santa? Answer? Incomplete. On Edge. Horny  ** ** twenty four ** **** ** freakin ** ** ' seven. And that's why after countless days and nights ' ** ** steada ** **** ** waitin ** ** ' round for a Santa to find me I set out in search of him. **

** Not just anyone would do either. Lucky for me it didn't take long as my Santa-to-be all but stumbled into my backyard. Okay, okay so that's not entirely accurate since I was actually  ** ** comin ** ** ' back from a  ** ** late night ** ** run when I caught sight of  ** ** somethin ** ** '  ** ** movin ** ** ' through the trees. I decided to investigate. **

** I hung back in the shadows. There was no need to get up close right away since I had a perfect view from where I was  ** ** standin ** **. Supernatural eyesight and well  ** ** ya ** ** know the drill. **

** His back was to me and what a beautiful back it was. All smooth, peach toned with the most perfect dip to his spine. Much to my disappointment, his lower half was concealed by loose-fitted thermal pajama bottoms and his feet were bare and slightly paler than the rest of his body. (I figured they probably hadn't seen as much sun) **

** Sweeping thin, slightly pointed fingertips through spiky orange locks of hair, my Santa-to-be seemed to be contemplating about whether or not he should step in the magically charmed hot spring out in the middle of the forest. **

** As he crinkled his  ** ** brow ** ** I couldn't help but conclude that  ** ** yes ** ** he would make the most perfect Santa for me. **

** My glowing hose bobbed in agreement. That's right I said  ** **_ hose _ ** ** not nose! The famous Rudolph  ** ** ain't ** ** got  ** ** nothin ** ** ' on yours truly let me tell  ** ** ya ** **. **

** He  ** ** mighta ** ** guided Santa through a foggy night but I was  ** ** gonna ** ** bring my Santa to paradise. Please him in a way that Rudy never could.  ** ** Yeah ** ** I'm a pervert. **

** Ya ** ** might as well know it now. **

** I blame it on the human side of me although in all honesty I'm not entirely opposed to the possibility of taking my Santa-to-be for a ride in my animal form. **

** But I'd wait a couple of winters before  ** ** attemptin ** ** '  ** ** somethin ** ** ' that kinky. The only question that remained now was what was he doing out here? **

** Ah well I wasn't going to ponder because to ponder meant to waste time-precious time. **

** A branch cracked beneath my hooves and I cursed lowly ** .  _ 'Shit. _ '

"Whose there?"

** I let out another low curse at my own error. Reindeer were supposed to be a lot more graceful than that. I'll blame it on my lust and leave it at that. **

"I know someone is out there so show yourself!"

** I shifted into my human form knowing I would better my chances at wooing my Santa-to-be and then stepped out of the brush. ** "Hi- yo !"

" Gahhh !"

** My Santa let out a startled scream and almost fell into the hot spring but managed to catch his balance in the last minute. ** _ (Too bad I  _ _ woulda _ _ liked to play hero and rescue him from  _ _ drownin _ _ ' but ah well _ .)

** The vein above my pierced brow twitched. Not exactly the reaction I'd been  ** ** hopin ** ** ' for but I guess even in my human form my appearance is a bit freaky. Baring the light  ** ** dustin ** ** ' of pink 'round my cheekbones ** ( _ and the glowing manhood I previously mentioned)  _ ** my skin is void of color well unless white was considered a color. I guess to some it was but…well whatever. **

** Anyway ** ** back to what I was  ** ** sayin ** **. My hair, skin and teeth gleam and glitter brighter than the stars in the sky and the snow blanketing the grounds. I have the body type of a surfer or swimmer even though I've never even been near an ocean. And the most striking feature about me is my eyes, the irises molten gold, the sclera charcoal black. I painted both finger and toe nails to match. **

** Yes ** ** I like polish! Just a  ** ** lil ** ** ' fun fact I'll reveal about myself. **

"I'm Shiro but please don't let my appearance stop  ya from  enjoyin ' your  lil ' late night dip."

** Matching orange brows shot so far up into my Santa's hairline just then they practically disappeared. Then his face turned red and he scowled the fiercest scowl I'd ever seen in my 20 plus decades of  ** ** livin ** ** '. And that's  ** ** sayin ** ** '  ** ** somethin ** ** '. **

"I don't know who you are or for that matter  _ what _ you are but go take your perverted tendencies elsewhere. I came out here to think and I do my best thinking  _ alone." _

** There was a brilliant fire  ** ** shinin ** ** ' in the depths of his cinnamon-coffee colored gaze and I was stunned, enchanted and turned on all at once. **

** I couldn't wait to see what other expressions I could pull out of him. **

** Not what I'd been  ** ** expectin ** ** '. Not in the least. I'd been  ** ** expectin ** ** ' more  ** ** blushin ** ** '. I thought my Santa-to-be would dive head first in the hot spring simply so he could avoid my gaze or run back to whatever little log cabin he'd come from. **

** Instead ** ** he only glared and cracked his knuckles. **

' _ Heh, is he looking for a fight?' _

** Interestin ** ** ' but I wasn't in the mood. I decided to humor my Santa-to-be though, let him believe that his fierce scowl was every bit as intimidating as he thought it was. Let him believe he was every bit the badass he was  ** ** tryin ** ** ' to be. **

"Tell  ya what give me a name and I'll leave  ya be."

** My Santa cocked his head to side. Seemed he wasn't quite sure what to make of me or my words. And then with much reluctance he mumbled,  ** "It's Ichigo."

' _ Ichigo huh?' _

** Gotta admit I liked the sound of it. Liked it even more when it rolled off my own tongue.  ** "Then I'll call  ya "Santa  Ichi " or " Ichi " for short,"  ** I licked my lips and leered at him ** , " _ Dependin _ ' upon the mood of course."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?!"

** Ah! There it was! The beautiful heat that only my Santa could possess. **

** Part of me wanted to skip all the pleasantries and just throw  ** ** Ichi ** ** into the hot spring and hump him straight into next season but I managed to keep my glowing hose at bay. **

** Kept my tone casual and light,  ** "I'm a shape shifter, albino reindeer to be exact and I'm in need of a Santa."  ** I took a step towards  ** ** Ichi ** ** and continued ** , "And as it turns out,  ya are the perfect candidate."

** Technically  ** ** Ichi ** ** was the  ** **_ only _ ** ** candidate but humans were simpleminded at times and it was best to keep things as uncomplicated as possible. **

** Santa- ** ** Ichi's ** ** brows creased in confusion.  ** "What? Wait a minute I mean I know I might've overdone it on the spiked  nog tonight but I'm not that far gone that I would actually believe something so incredibly farfetched!"

** The scowl on his face deepened and then he snarled out an accusatory, ** "Shinji and  Nnoi put you up to this didn't they?"  ** A humorless snort ** , "Idiots! Did those guys really think I would fall for something so-!"  ** Another humorless snort and then my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** turned away from me and shouted out into the darkness.  ** "Shinji!  Nnoitra ! Cut the crap already I know you guys are there.  So come on out so I can properly kick both of your asses!"

** No answer. No response.  ** ** Of course ** ** no one else was out here except my Santa and I. I sighed. Seemed no matter what I said  ** ** Ichi ** ** wasn't convinced. **

" _ Listen  _ to me! ** " I hissed in his ear and resisted the urge to forcibly turn him back around ** , "This isn't some dream or some prank or the result of one too many glasses of spiked eggnog Santa- Ichi ."

A snort. "Oh really?"  ** He turned back to me and held his hands by his hips looking every bit like an angry housewife. I ignored the urge to pounce though I really wanted to.  ** "Then what the hell is  _ this _ ?!"

** I grinned at my Santa. ** "This is what many would call destiny."

** Ichi ** ** raised a brow and his voice was now colored with complete sarcasm. ** " _ Riiight _ __ and the next thing you'll be telling me is you can fly or some such shit, right?"  ** He turned his nose up and sniffed ** , "Listen buddy even if my friends didn't send you out here to spy on me you've clearly had  _ one _ too many drinks yourself if you think you are an actual reindeer."

** My Santa-to-be placed his hand upon my shoulder just then and I was surprised by how much I liked it there but didn't bother commenting as he continued, ** "So why don't you save us both any further embarrassment and head back on your magic sleigh and leave me to think in peace."

** It was a damn good thing I was so attracted to  ** ** Ichi ** ** because I didn't appreciate being mocked and if it had been anyone else talking to me like that well…let's just say the  ** ** lil ** ** ' bastard would think twice before doing so again. **

** But since it was my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** I let it slide since after all my story did sound rather ridiculous. Not that it had been much of a story at all but- **

"Look  Ichi I don't really care whether or not you believe me. Just prepare  ya self as much as possible ' cuz come Christmas I'm  comin ' for  ya and make no mistake you will become my Santa."

()()

(ICHIGO)

" **_ You will become my Santa." _ **

" **_ Become my Santa." _ **

" **_ Santa." _ **

_ Santa? His Santa?! What the hell had that guy-that shifter or whatever been talking about? I mean I'm no expert but last time I checked Jolly Old St. Nick was a fat man who came around once a year to bring joy to all the girls and boys across the world. Granted there were many versions of Santa Claus but still I couldn't be the furthest thing from Kris Kringle. _

_ I was 19. I didn't have a single ounce of body fat on me and the whole thing just hadn't made any damn sense! _

_ If the strange golden-eyed shifter hadn't been so freakishly good looking I wouldn't even be thinking about this right now. I wouldn't be lying awake staring up at the ceiling of a rented cabin wondering where he had come from, when he would return and if such things a shape shifting reindeers really existed? _

_ But I couldn't help it Shiro had been so freakishly good looking and-no scratch that! Good looking wasn't a strong word to describe what I had seen out in the forest. _

_ Shiro hadn't just been good-looking he had been sinfully hot and exotic and from a certain angle it had almost felt as though I'd been staring into a mirror. (Our body types lithe yet strong, our gazes soulful yet piercing, our skin heated yet cool. _

_ Gah! That skin. His skin. Shiro's skin a complete contrast to my own. Powder white, softer than silk and twice as pretty. He was like a better sexier version of myself. And  _ _ no _ _ I am not a narcissist! Because even though Shiro and I had so many similarities in our physical make up there was still a great deal of differences between us. _

_ Who knows what might have happened if he stuck around? I shifted around on the bed now turning on my side and tried to make sense of my strange but exciting encounter just a few short hours ago. _

_ Look at things from a logical standpoint not that there was a great deal of logic about being propositioned? Being hit on by a guy claiming to be a member of the supernatural. _

_ What were the odds? My mother always said there were things in life that couldn't be explained-had always told me that there was more than one world-one universe-many different types of species and other life forms. _

_ But that-I mean she only said those things to entertain me, right? It's what every mother told their child wasn't it? Exciting tales about mythical and mystical creatures? _

_ There couldn't be actual shape shifters walking among my kind, could there? _

_ I flipped over on to my other side not able to settle down. My mind was racing with thoughts-running on hyper drive. I scowled into the darkness and decided that I needed to do something to take the edge off. _

_ That's right! I still had a fair bit of alcohol in my system so naturally I was wired and horny as fuck. It was my own damn fault. I hadn't given myself a good wank in days. _

_ Well, no use in crying over spilled milk as they say (mmm milk I wondered if Shiro tasted like- _

_ A loud snore less than a foot away from my bed pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over and allowed myself to smile at the sight of the figure in the other bed. _

_ Once again, my best friend had gone to sleep with one boot on and one boot off and hadn't even bothered to cover himself properly-the blankets were bunched around his waist and his pillow was half off the bed. _

_ I sighed wishing said best friend was so much more than that. But  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ wouldn't budge. Claimed he saw me as more of a brother figure than anything else. _

_ () _

_ (I once got him to admit that at the very least I was visually appealing but when I moved in to kiss him, he pushed me away and growled out. _

' **_ No! We're not going there Kurosaki! You're the one good thing I got in my life and I'm not  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ let the cursed thing called hormones fuck it up.') _ **

**_ () _ **

_ I released another sigh (this time at the bitter memory) and then quietly climbed down from my own bed so I could go over and tuck  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ in properly. _

_ I resisted the urge to touch his electric blue locks of hair (my favorite feature on my best friend) but couldn't quite stop myself from lightly brushing my finger along his perfectly chiseled jaw. _

_ That's where I made a mistake. _

_ A blue eye slid open and sleep colored  _ _ Grimmjow's _ _ growling accusatory tone, _ **_ "What the hell do you think you're doing Ichigo?" _ ** _ I instantly retracted my hand and instead of flinching I chose to focus on the sound of my first name passing his coffee-stained lips. 'Ichigo' he only called me this when he was half asleep or he needed to get a point across. The rest of the time he called me 'Kurosaki.' _

" **_ I know you heard me, what the hell were you  _ ** **_ doin _ ** **_ ' just now, Ichigo?" _ **

_ I smiled up at  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ like a fool in love and replied,  _ **_ "Oh nothing really just thinking about how much it sucks that I'll never be able to feel your tongue in my mouth or your hands on my skin." _ **

** Grimmjow's ** ** other eye slid open and he released a half grunt/groan before rolling over and sitting  ** ** up ** . **_ "Fucking _ ** **_ A! Damn  _ ** **_ it _ ** **_ Kurosaki! You keep  _ ** **_ sayin _ ** **_ ' that kind of shit and we're  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ have us some real problems." _ **

_ I wasn't going to apologize for feeling the way I felt.  _ **_ "It wouldn't be a problem if you would just- _ **

_ Grimmjow _ _ cut me  _ _ off _ **_."And _ ** **_ still you won't let it drop?" _ ** _ He glared at me but it only made me want my best friend that much more. Pathetic I know. But there was nothing I could do about it. _

" **_ I never will. So, deal with it!" _ **

_ Grimmjow _ _ snorted and turned away from me  _ **_ (not long mind you _ ** _ ) so he could retrieve his pack of cigarettes and lighter from the nightstand. He placed one of the sin sticks between his lips and lit it.  _ **_ "You and me, don't you get that us hooking up would be nothing but a colossal mistake!" _ **

_ Colossal? I didn't think so. I thought we'd be perfect for each other or well…as perfect as two hot-blooded males could be that is. _

_ I didn't have the energy to roll my eyes or I would have. _

_ Grimmjow _ _ had given me this same speech countless times over and even though it burned (being rejected again and again) it didn't change how I felt about my best friend. _

_ Not that I haven't tried to move on and get over him (mind you) but still- _

" **_ Just once. That's all I'm asking and then I'll never bring it up again." _ **

_ We both knew this was a lie of course but  _ _ it's _ _ hard to change a  _ _ tiger's _ _ stripe as the saying goes. _

" **_ Damn you _ ** _." He muttered lowly and pushed rebellious blue bangs out of his face. I could tell by the way  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ started to chain smoke and gnaw on the inside of his cheek at the same time that he was irritated by me and the situation all together. He probably had a headache too. Wouldn't be surprised in the least. I tended to give him headaches quite frequently. _

" **_ Yes, damn me. Damn me and my stupid feelings. Damn my entire existence if it makes you feel better but it still won't change facts. And fact is I want you." _ **

" **_ Heh, don't I know it?"  _ ** _ He blew several puffs of smoke and then fell silent. _

_ It had become a routine.  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ and Me. I knew the next words out of his mouth would be… _

" **_ Look even if I tried my best not to somehow or some way, I'd still fuck things up and you would grow to hate me so much you wouldn't even be able to look at me." _ **

_ Don't get it wrong! It's not that my best friend wasn't confident in his own skills or secure in his own skin because he was. It was…it was complicated. He was complicated. _

" **_ Never  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ happen. Look even if you decide to settle down with some chick or shack up with some  _ ** **_ twink _ ** **_ I could never hate you  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_. Sure, I'd be pissed at first but I'd get over it. Because when it's all said and done your happiness is more important to me than my own happiness." _ **

_ This was the truth. Above all else I only wanted the best for my best friend. _

_ Grimmjow _ _ winced as if he were in pain. He probably was. But I wasn't going to apologize for that either. _

_ His blue eyes locked on to my brown ones and I felt with this singular stare that he was piercing my very soul but again I'm a fool in love so it was only natural that I'd start thinking such poetic thoughts. _

_ Grimmjow _ _ stubbed out his cigarette into the dresser and blew his rebellious bangs out of his face.  _ **_ "Alright, fine. This night and this night only I'll give you the one thing you've been dreaming about since you hit puberty." _ **

**_ I blushed fiercely and smacked  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ on his well- muscled arm. Bastard could never let it drop. The fact that we were a year and a month apart and I had been a late bloomer. _ ** _ "I wasn't that pathetic." _

_ Grimmjow _ _ chuckled a rich growling type of chuckle. I often joked that my best friend was part jungle cat or something.  _ **_ " _ ** **_ Yeah, _ ** **_ you were but  _ ** **_ it's _ ** **_ not really your fault since you grew up in a house full of women." _ **

_ I bristled and punched him in the arm once more. _ **_ "Whatever that was a long time ago. It's in the past this is the present and here and now I know exactly what I want so shut up and give me my present!" _ **

_ Grimmjow _ _ shook his head. _ **_ "No, not yet. First we have to go over a few guide lines." _ **

" _ Guide lines? Like what promises not to touch each other below the belt? Promise to not fall even harder for you? Pfft! Fat chance of that happening  _ _ Grimmjow _ _! We both know it's too late so just hurry up and give it to me!" I shifted my hips forward and made a move to pull down my pants only to be stilled.  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ shook his head again. _

" **_ No _ ** **_ I'm not  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ fuck you Kurosaki." _ **

_ I got right into his face and snarled and hissed like an angry hell cat,  _ **_ "What do you mean you're not  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ fuck me?! We both know at this stage I'm not  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ lie back and settle for some sloppy second-rate hand job." _ **

_ Grimmjow _ _ knocked his fist into my jaw. Seemed he didn't think much of my snarky tone. " _ **_ Now you listen here Ichigo _ ** _ ," he held up 2 fingers and counted down, " _ **_ One nothing I do is ever sloppy or second rate and two I never said that it was just  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ be a simple hand job so shut up and say thank you." _ **

" **_ Idiot _ ** _ ," I chided, my tone taking on a teasing and playful sort of lilt as I mirrored his earlier action and knocked my fist into his jaw, " _ **_ I can hardly shut up and say thank you at the same time so stop contradicting yourself,  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_." _ **

_ Grimmjow _ _ narrowed his electric blues. "Don't get smart with me Ichigo, just get over here and accept your gift." _

_ By gift my best friend was quite obviously referring to the delicious package hidden inside his pajamas. Wouldn't stay hidden for long if I had any say in it. And I would. _

_ () _

_ I wasted little to no time in burying my nose in his crotch inhaling the natural masculine musk that was purely and uniquely  _ _ Grimmjow _ _. I couldn't wait to wrap my mouth around his length, feel his big hard cock move and dance down my throat. I nearly blacked out from the mental image I painted for myself just then. _

_ I couldn't believe after all the time that had passed it was finally happening. Not the full nine but a memorable moment nonetheless. I would cherish this night always. _

_ I was panting and moaning like a slut in a porno but I didn't care. I felt fingers curl and pull at my hair, then his lips hovered near my ear without actually touching,  _ **_ "Easy now, I haven't finished going over the rules yet." _ **

_ Rules? Fuck the rules! I glared up at  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ giving him a 'you can't be serious?' type of look. _

" **_ I'm dead serious Ichigo. We need to take proper precautions before things escalate further." _ **

_ At any other place in time, I would mockingly congratulate my friend on his sudden extensive use of vocabulary but now wasn't the time. Now I was horny and nothing else mattered but taking care of primal needs. _

" **_ What the hell? Who cares about shit like that at a time like this?" _ ** _ I rubbed my thighs together hating that I was still wearing my pajama bottoms when all I really wanted to do was rub up against  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ and- _

" **_ ICHIGO!" _ ** _ He growled and yanked at my hair. _

_ I hissed and snarled back,  _ **_ "What?" _ **

_ The fingers curled deeper in my hair and  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ pulled hard enough to make me wince. _

" **_ I'm not  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ let this go any further if you continue being stubborn." _ **

_ Was he fucking for real? _

" **_ Idiot! This isn't me being stubborn this is me being horny _ ** _." His eyes flashed warningly but I pressed on, the fire in my own eyes rising to the surface, " _ **_ You should just be grateful that I don't wrestle you down to the mattress and impale myself on your cock!" _ **

" **_ You-!" _ **

**_ And that was it.  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ couldn't seem to formulate a proper sentence after that. Couldn't seem to find the strength to protest or argue with me. _ **

**_ I would have grinned in triumph except suddenly…my mouth was too filled with his cock to do so. _ **

_ This was a good thing though and I did do a celebratory dance in my head. I was so fucking ecstatic that after all the constant pushing and shoving I finally…finally got my best friend to cave. I got  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ to stop worrying and just- _

" _ Ngggh _ __ _ yesss _ _ right there, so fucking good." _

_ And it was good. Not that I didn't fumble and nearly choke quite a few times because I did. But only in the beginning. _

_ But both of us were too far gone to give a shit or maybe my best friend was just being polite. I didn't know. Or really care because once I got the hang of things-developed a rhythm it was pure bliss. _

_ Warm sticky cum coated the back of my throat and burned in the most perfect way. Through my lusty haze I looked up at  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ and felt my heart and masculine pride swell at the sight of him. Sure, he tried to play it cool-gnawing on the inside of his cheek-hissing between his teeth-blue eyes blown wide practically rolling into the back of his skull-one could hardly blame me for shooting off my own load at the exact same moment. _

_ And in the back of my mind, I knew that come morning things would probably be a little weird but I rather not think about that right now especially since  _ _ Grimmjow's _ _ hands were finally…finally moving out of my hair and on to my flushed and heated skin. _

_ A definite signal that the next round was about to begin. _

_ () _

_ (SHIRO) _

** I've never been much of a voyeur. Had no interest in  ** ** watchin ** ** ' others hump each other into oblivion. **

** But once I'd come across such a scene it was difficult to turn away. I had no one to blame but myself. Didn't plan it,  ** ** followin ** ** ' Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** back to his cabin was a whim honest it was. I just wanted to take a  ** ** lil ** ** ' peek. **

** I had no idea I'd find my Santa getting it on with some  ** ** blunet ** ** with a perfect six-pack and a feral grin. I should have been concerned, jealous, outraged! But I was none of these things. Those were petty human emotions and I was above such things. **

** Shape shifters didn't do jealous and as for being concerned or outraged? Well, that would have just been stupid and pointless ' ** ** cuz ** **** ** ya ** ** see even though my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** was cozying up to the  ** ** blunet ** ** -even though the two were getting well acquainted with each other's bodies I noted that no lip or tongue action had taken place (blow jobs didn't count!) **

** I was bothered by this although for the life of me I didn't know why. It just didn't make any damn sense to me though. If the  ** ** blunet ** ** was  ** ** Ichi's ** ** lover shouldn't he want to kiss my Santa breathless (senseless?) Shouldn't he want to suckle  ** ** Ichi's ** ** full bottom lip? Shouldn't he want to devour every single inch of my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** **? **

** And what was up with that expression on his face? It wasn't one of love. It was…the hell? It looked like a mixture of lust, pity, and regret. Pissed me off! **

** Yeah, pissed I said it so scratch what I said a few minutes prior ' ** ** cuz ** ** as it turns out I do feel some human emotions. **

** I had half a mind to climb through the window and strangle the big  ** ** blunet ** **. No  ** ** stranglin ** ** ' him by his neck wouldn't be nearly good enough. I wanted to rip out his insides and string  ** ** em ** ** ' up like pretty garland on the mantle. **

** How dare he use my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** in this way? How dare this bastard touch  ** ** Ichi ** ** without loving him! Did he really think he was that fuckin' special? Did he think he was somehow better than my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** **? What, had this bastard simply been bored and horny and decided that  ** ** Ichi ** ** my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** was a convenient hole for him to plow? **

** Couldn't he see how he was hurting my Santa? **

** Couldn't he see how he was  ** ** tearin ** ** ' my  ** ** Ichi ** ** up from the inside out? Was he really that damn oblivious to  ** ** Ichi's ** ** feelings when I could feel/sense it through the glass of the window? **

** How could he be so evil? How could this guy continue to touch my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** when he wasn't even fully into ' ** ** em ** **? **

** () **

** Watching  ** ** Ichi ** ** now, bent like a lovely human pretzel, his hardened nipples  ** ** rubbin ** ** ' against the fabric of the sheets (least I assumed they were rough) his delectable  ** ** lil ** ** ' ass  ** ** twitchin ** ** ' from just a few fingers-his perfect peach-rose colored hole suckling the digits in greedily-his mouth moving-silently  ** ** cryin ** ** ' out for more- ** ** beggin ** ** ' to be filled to the brim. **

** I let out a violent string of curses both directed at the damn  ** ** blunet ** ** and myself. **

** Why the fuck was I  ** ** watchin ** ** ' this shit? Why the hell was I  ** ** lettin ** ** ' this happen? My Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** needed proper release and if this big lug was too arrogant or insecure or whatever to give it to him then I should take over. **

** That's what I wanted right? That was my main purpose for  ** ** seekin ** ** ' my Santa out wasn't it? I needed a Santa to satiate my hunger. I needed  ** ** Ichi ** ** and it was becoming increasingly crystal clear that  ** ** Ichi ** ** needed me. He just didn't know it yet. **

** At last, I looked away and leapt down from the windowsill. I needed to brainstorm. To plot. To plan. Figure out where to go from here. I also needed to shoot off about 20 or so loads of cum but that could wait. It would have to wait. **

** I told my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** I would come for him on the 25th and that he should prepare himself-that our meeting was destiny. Half of my speech-actually more than half had been complete bullshit. Whatever. Now that I'd seen my Santa in such a way-all raw and exposed and vulnerable I realized a simple seduction wouldn't be enough. **

** I would need to win  ** ** Ichi's ** ** heart. I would need to make him forget all about the selfish  ** ** blunet ** ** bastard he was head over ass for. I would need to get close to my Santa, earn his trust and get him to see that the  ** ** blunet ** ** was no good for him. **

** It would take time. And while I technically had plenty of it, I wasn't the most patient of shifters and so I would have to speed things along. **

** I would have to get close to Santa  ** ** Ichi ** ** -his family or at the very least his friends. I would find the ones he had called Shinji and  ** ** Nnoi ** **.  ** ** Somethin ** ** ' told me I wouldn't have to search very far-that the two were most likely staying in the cabin with him. **

** And as for the  ** ** blunet ** **? Well, I'd make the bastard pay! **

** Dawn was fast  ** ** approachin ** ** ' and supernatural or not I needed my beauty sleep. Time to catch some Zzzz's but when I next woke it would be show time! **


	2. Shiro the White Reindeer and His Reluctant Santa Ichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion...fun times...bits o drama...shapeshifting!reindeer awesomeness...aka slight beastiality of the non-graphic variety cause yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too big of a Grimmjow fan to make him a total unfeeling asshole…so yeah.

Disclaimer: KUBO-SENSEI OWNS EVERYTHING!

()()

Shiro the White Reindeer and His Reluctant Santa  Ichi

2/2

(ICHIGO)

The dreaded morning after is far worse than I could have imagined. My thighs are sticky, my ass so damn sore that the thought of moving from my current position seems like a really  **_ bad _ ** idea right now.

But that's not the worst of it-oh no the worst part about this morning is the fact that  Grimmjow is refusing to speak let alone even look at me.

I try not to gawk at the sight of his naked back as he pushes off the covers and moves to stand.

But I am gawking I'm sure of it because how could I not? His back is like the most beautiful piece of sculpted marble littered with thin red scratches-evidence of our coupling. A sure sign of the possessive hold I had on him. I feel my face grow warm and yet the urge to lick the scratches rises up in me. It's strong but I manage ( _ barely) _ to resist.

The sound of a zipper being pulled up draws my attention to his lower half- Even in its now softened state there is no mistaking his magnum for a pistol.

I  suck in a harsh breath hardly believing I tasted him. I want to taste him again. I want to feel him again.

He disappears for a second to retrieve something from the bathroom. I don't dare look over and see what he's up to.

And then in the next moment my best friend is back in the bedroom lacing up his  _ PUMA's _ and heading for the door.

As a fool in  love, I want to call after him but I know  it's pointless and stupid and will only make things worse.

So instead, I fall back on the bed and bury my nose in his scent. And since it's his bed,  Grimmjow's scent is everywhere.

()

It takes a good half hour before I manage to drag myself out of his bed and into the shower. Under the hot spray I foolishly replay the previous night again, touching myself in all the places  Grimmjow's fingers had been and all the places he refused to touch.

How I longed for his kiss, wanted to feel his winter-chapped lips moving against my own. I wanted to taste the nicotine and salt-water taffy on his tongue, the roof and corners of his mouth.

But I was denied because my best friend was a bastard-a bastard who loved to torture me and yet I couldn't stop loving him. I hissed and cursed as I accidentally bit into my own tongue just then-tasting blood, I spat it down the drain and pressed my forehead into the wall.

Let the tears fall freely. I did not sob or wail I was silent in my broken-hearted misery.

I curled my fists quite sure that I would have used the wall as a target practice if a sharp rapping sound at the door hadn't pulled me from my pathetic state.

" ** Oi Ichigo! You're  ** ** gonna ** ** turn into sum'  ** ** kinda ** ** prune if you stay in there." **

It was my friend Shinji although half the time I wondered why I hung around the guy especially since he got on my nerves quite easily.

" ** I'll be out in a few minutes  ** ** Hirako ** ** , so get off my  ** ** nads ** **!" **

()

If you slept with your best friend the night before you don't bring it up the next day- _ YOU JUST DON'T! _

And you definitely do not  EVER replay the moment when you and your best friend both climaxed and you had nowhere to fall but into his arms or on to his chest over and over and over and over. YOU JUST DON'T!

And yet despite knowing all of this I find myself doing exactly that, sighing wistfully like a lovesick idiot as I stuff my face with  _ French Toast _ and  _ Lucky Charms _ . It wouldn't be a problem if I was alone with my thoughts but I'm not.

I'm sitting at the breakfast table inside a rented cabin with my friends.

Grimmjow still hasn't returned and in all honesty I'm not sure he will. This makes me feel even worse about my situation but I suppose I got no one to blame but myself. Not like I wasn't warned. Still…

" ** So Ichigo, care to tell us what you and Grimm were up to late last night?"  ** Nnoitra's tone is almost casual as he asks the question and stirs his blacker than black coffee with a spoon. I honestly don't know how he can stomach it but his family did originate from Columbia so maybe it's in his blood.

Playing clueless-lying is just about the worst thing I can do and yet I do it anyway.

" ** What are you talking about? Nothing happened." **

Nnoitra rests one of his long spindly legs on top of the table and pins me with a stare. He's one of those rare people with two different colored eyes. His orchid-colored orb is so bright it's almost like an ultra violet laser beam. Though I'm used to it I still can't help but flinch a bit. This only amuses him.

" **_ Liar, Liar." _ **

I curse and groan not knowing how  Nnoitra figured it out but knowing that he did and now there's no way I can get out of this. Still doesn't stop me from trying. "I'm not lying what makes you think I'm  _ lying _ ."

Nnoitra leans across the table and points a finger at me,  ** "Because  ** ** ya're ** ** a shitty liar Ichigo. Always have been." **

I look away from him only to be pinned by a different pair of eyes. Shinji has apparently abandoned his morning paper in order to focus on something far more interesting "me"-please note the sarcasm in my voice.

" ** Pretendin ** ** ' might work on the idiots back at school but you dun' fool me or  ** ** Nnoi ** ** for a second." **

Silent words pass between the two of them and then twin piano style grins stretch across their faces and they chime in unison,  **_ "Hurry up and spill!" _ **

()

(SHIRO)

** I always go to sleep and wake up in my animal form so as not to draw any unwanted attention from humans. **

** Even so I'm not foolish ' ** ** nough ** ** to think I'm one hundred percent safe 'specially with the odd hunter or two  ** ** roamin ** ** ' the area but I figure I can do a significant amount of more damage with my antlers than my bare hands should a human be dumb enough to try and approach or sneak up on me. **

** And  ** ** bein ** ** ' a shifter my speed is ten times that of a normal reindeer so with this in mind I take my time  ** ** bathin ** ** ' in the charmed hot spring. Making sure every one of my hooves is squeaky clean. I have to look my absolute best ' ** ** cuz ** ** I'm 'bout to visit my Santa  ** ** Ichi ** **. **

** I still in my movements as the sound of hurried footsteps reach my ears. It sounds a lot like someone is  ** ** runnin ** ** '-my golden eyes pierce through the hot steam and a moment later a figure comes into view. **

** It is a human male and he is still a good distance away so I can't make out any fine details. A hood is over his head so that doesn't really help matters either. **

** Still…it grabs my attention and so I abandon my bath and jump out of the spring and head for the human. **

** () **

** Highly amused when I discover that the guy is none other than the big  ** ** blunet ** ** who sexed up my Santa just 8 short hours ago. I watch him for a few minutes  ** ** admittin ** ** ' that in the  ** ** mornin ** ** ' light he is pretty easy on the eyes. **

** Sleeve-less hoodie unzipped, beads of sweat drip from his hair, face and neck and on to his well-muscled chest. **

** I'd  ** ** pro'bly ** ** be turned on if I didn't want to kick his ass! **

** He must think he's some real hot shit  ** ** runnin ** ** ' through the forest-MY forest half naked. **

** But  ** ** actually ** ** he's just a  ** ** freakin ** ** ' idiot- ** ** bastard'll ** ** probably catch a cold and worry my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** half to death. **

** I know what I have to do and so I do it. I continue  ** ** chargin ** ** ' towards the arrogant  ** ** blunet ** ** with the intent to scare-the intent to maim but not kill ( ** _ if I really wanted to-if this fucker didn't mean  _ _ somethin _ _ ' to my  _ _ Ichi _ _ he'd already be dead!) 'course  _ _ bein _ _ ' a measly human, the big lug doesn't know any of this.) _

**_ His hood falls down, blue eyes widen and his face visibly pales. I grin _ ** _ (which in all honesty  _ _ woulda _ _ been more effective if I was in my 2 footed form _ ** ) and continue  ** ** chargin ** ** '. **

** He grows completely still and the only indication that he's still alive is the rise and fall of his chest. It is then when I take note of the crescent shaped moons scattered across the rigid and  ** ** ripplin ** ** ' planes of his body. **

** I identify the red marks right away as nails-human nails- ** ** gotta ** ** be my Santa- ** ** Ichi's ** ** nails. A stamp. A claim. A symbol of his attachment towards this idiot. **

** The visual reminder of what I already know boils my blood like hot lava and so I quickly close the distance. **

** () **

** The human's back is now back up against the tree and I think how oh so  ** ** fittin ** ** '-so perfect-so easy it would be to skewer him with my antlers. Leave this bastard a bloody, unrecognizable mess for some poor soul to find. **

** Cinnamon-coffee eyes flash before my vision and I realize that even if I want to gut this piece of shit I can't ' ** ** cuz ** ** it would hurt my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** **. **

** For whatever reason I have yet to learn my  ** ** Ichi ** ** has given a piece of his heart to this  ** ** blunet ** ** and I have to respect this-'least to a certain point. **

** As I consider my options the minutes tick by and I notice that the fear in electric blue depths is no longer present and the human's heart is slowly  ** ** returnin ** ** ' to its normal steady thump, thump, thump. **

** He still hasn't said a single word 'course I wouldn't expect him to (or any other human for that matter) since  ** ** tryin ** ** ' to talk down a deer is just 'bout the stupidest thing he can do. **

** My  ** ** terrorizin ** ** ' act is drawn to a grinding halt as blue eyes harden and a grin stretches across his sharp chiseled face. **

** The stare down in the forest has begun. **

** But it's not as epic as I'm  ** ** makin ** ** ' it sound-only  ** ** lastin ** ** ' a total of six minutes. **

** And then there is slight movement ( ** _ its directly in my blind spot (don't like to admit to  _ _ havin _ _ ' any weaknesses but I figure if I'm  _ _ gonna _ _ tell my tale I might as well tell all of it-like all creatures big and small I have my flaws) _

** I don't know what to expect but I ready myself for whatever the  ** ** blunet ** ** has up his-wait he's not  ** ** wearin ** ** ' sleeves-no but he is  ** ** wearin ** ** ' pants and now he's  ** ** fishin ** ** ' round in the pocket for  ** ** somethin ** ** '. **

** A moment-no less than half a second later a haunting, hollow sounding voice echoes through the air. **

_ Even if my voice dies out _

_ I will sing everywhere _

_ And my song will be echoed here _

_ The troubled night is buzzing _

_ In my ears _

_ I will continue running after _

_ My uncertain future _

_ But my hands only close in again (1) _

** It's an  ** ** interestin ** ** ' enough  ** ** soundin ** ** ' song but I'm not sure what Big and Blue is  ** ** tryin ** ** ' to tell or show me by  ** ** playin ** ** ' it. Could it be some sort of trick? A distraction? A  ** ** sleepin ** ** ' track-his bright blue gaze has not left my gold one. **

** () **

** (ICHIGO) **

Shinji snorted after I told him and  Nnoitra about what happened between  Grimmjow and I.

" ** Well, I think you're both idiots fer letting something like that come between you." **

While my blond-headed friend was technically right I felt like he was missing the bigger picture. My best friend was ignoring me and it was making me miserable. " ** Yeah but- **

" ** Yeah, but  ** ** nothin ** ** ' I swear  ** ** ya ** ** are worse than a pet chihuahua  ** ** Ichi ** ** -constantly yap  ** ** yappin ** ** ' about dumb ass shit!"  ** Nnoitra knocked over the chair I was currently occupying with his boot and then sneered down at me.

His tone took on a mocking sort of lilt. " ** I feel this, I feel that. Look even if you got no actual hair on your chin and  ** ** ya ** ** ass is smaller than a chick you're still a guy and as a guy you need to let it go Ichigo." **

But how? How could I let go? How could I move on? These were the kind of questions I wanted to ask Shinji and  Nnoitra but I just didn't know how.

" ** Nnoi's ** ** nailed it! Fuck  ** ** yer ** ** feelings Ichigo and just enjoy the sex the way a man is meant to enjoy it."  ** Shinji dropped to the floor and got within inches of my face, " ** Next time you need help  ** ** scratchin ** ** ' an inch, come knock on our door instead." **

While it wasn't exactly the worse  suggestion I'd ever heard I had a hunch that it would only create more problems for me.

" ** Thanks, but no thanks." **

A shrug " ** Well then Ichigo there's not much else we can tell  ** ** ya ** ** outside of it'll blow over." **

I looked from  Nnoitra to Shinji and then back again and tried to keep the hopeful sound out of my voice, " ** You really think so?" **

Twin grins stretched across their faces. " ** We don't think  ** ** Ichi ** ** we know." **

I hope they were right. I really hoped they were right.

" ** Nuff ** ** about that," ** Shinji stood back up and stretched  ** "We came to this lodge to do some skiing and yet none of us have actually done any." **

" ** Oh yeah and whose fault is that? I've been up since 8 in the  ** ** mornin ** ** ' and was all set to go out but you decided you'd rather laze 'round in bed for another damn hour and then you had to waste even more time plucking your brows and  ** ** puttin ** ** ' that smelly vegetable shit on your face." **

" ** Hey! You know my morning ritual is necessary so I can stay young and virile looking. I mean unlike you guys I'm only 7 years away from 30." **

" ** I don't give two  ** ** flyin ** ** ' fucks about  ** ** yer ** ** age and  ** ** ya ** ** know it! Sides in another couple years I'll probably have a receding hairline and will need to purchase that Rogaine shit they always advertise on the television." **

" ** You'd still be a hot bitch without hair!" **

" ** The only bitch is  ** **_ you _ ** ** and  ** ** ya ** ** can bet I'll still be fucking  ** ** ya ** ** pretty blond ass even when I'm at death's door." **

It was a lover's tiff-banter type thing. That's right I said  _ lovers. _

My friends were weird. I wasn't even sure how  Nnoitra and Shinji's relationship started-sometimes it seemed like the two of them have been together forever but then again, I've only known  Nnoitra for like 4 years so-there was no real way of telling.

In fact, most people outside of our small circle of friends wouldn't even know that they were a couple-probably because Shinji and  Nnoi spent more time insulting each other than sucking face. Then again maybe it was their version of foreplay.

I didn't know and didn't ask. Just watched the two of them wrestle the other man to the ground and claw each other's clothes off.

()()

(SHIRO)

** And just as the song bleeds into the next verse the  ** ** blunet's ** ** mouth moves and he speaks. **

"So, this is it, huh?"

** His voice is low and much smoother than his physical countenance led me to believe and I wonder why this is. After a momentary pause he continues but now I'm not really sure if he's  ** ** talkin ** ** ' to me or  ** ** talkin ** ** ' to himself. His blue eyes grow dim. **

"I finally give into my best friends pleas/demands, fuck him senseless, conclude he's the single best ass I've ever had, realize I might just be as pathetically head over heels for him as he is for me-if not more so. Then instead of facing my feelings like a real man I treat him like shit not even 24 hours later and run off like a scared  lil ' bitch and now I'm about to get trampled by a  motherfuckin ' white reindeer of all things!"

** The human looks down at his hand and clenches his fist tightly. I eye him warily  ** ** thinkin ** ** ' perhaps Big Blue Paws ** (' cuz yeah his hands are big enough to rival a panther's paw)  ** might be  ** ** missin ** ** ' a few screws. (2) **

** After a beat he starts up again but now it just sounds a lot like  ** ** ramblin ** ** ' **

"To think that blind gypsy actually got it right, bastard warned me-said if I didn't watch it judgment day would come upon me much sooner than I'd expect."

A humorless snort, "Guess this is what I get for  breezin ' through life with a giant chip on my shoulder-actin' like I  ain't got a care in the world and hurting the only person who's ever meant anything to me-thinking  it's fine so long as I lay down some ground rules-thinking once the lust wears  off, he'll settle down and realize that there will never be an  _ "US" _ because I'm fucked up and he could do better.

The day will come when he walks away from me and I got no one to blame but myself. I'll grin and say  **_ "I'm happy for you Ichigo" _ ** when all I'll really  wanna do is kill the stand in that he's chosen to replace me-time will tick, tick, tick on by and then one night I'll just lose it, break into their love nest, sneak up the staircase and kill  em ' both. Then when I'm on death row and my world is filled with nothing but iron bars and orange jump suits, I'll think of my best friend-his bright orange hair and his iron will."

** He chuckled bitterly and shook his head just then,  ** "Ah who the fuck am I trying to kid? I'm not even deserving of a proper death-they'll be no bright white light at the end of the shitty tunnel. No divine maker to greet me at the pearly gates."

** The  ** ** blunet ** ** blew a rebellious bang out of his eyes and curled his lip into a half snarl/sneer (but it lacked edge, intensity-fire!) **

"The only thing that awaits me is a sparkling white reindeer with freaky eyes!"

** My pierced brow twitched. What the fuck was this? How the hell was I supposed to respond to this confession or whatever the hell it was?! **

** Big and Blue slid down to the forest ground and closed his eyes (apparently welcoming death) and I felt pissed all over again. **

** But this time for an entirely different reason. I mean did this bastard have some unseen on and off switch or  ** ** somethin ** ** '? **

** Was this really the same arrogant guy who had looked me dead in the eye and grinned like a demonic feline in Wonderland just bare minutes ago? **

** Is this really the same guy who had just issued an unspoken challenge? Had I just dreamt up the whole thing? **

** The rush of excitement that I felt  ** ** flowin ** ** ' through my veins-had that just been my overactive imagination  ** ** gettin ** ** ' the better or me? **

** Had I actually considered  ** ** acknowledgin ** ** ' this big lug as a rival worthy of my Santa- ** ** Ichi's ** ** love? **

** Yeah, I had. Fact I'd been all set to shift into my human form and declare "Game on" **

** But no, the damn fool had to go and ruin  ** ** everythin ** ** ' when he decided to have some kind of big emotional break down and convinced himself that I was the mighty  ** **_ Reindeer of Death or whatever. _ **

** Heh, that's actually  ** ** kinda ** ** catchy. Might be a title to consider  ** ** usin ** ** ' when Hollow's Eve rolls 'round next year. **

** () **

** I gave the  ** ** blunet ** ** a chance to redeem himself-get  ** ** outta ** ** his  ** ** lil ** ** ' funk. But to my extreme irritation the sound of  ** ** snorin ** ** ' reached my ears. I blinked in confusion and then narrowed my eyes at the slumped form before finally  ** ** turnin ** ** ' away in disgust. **

** () **

** Decidin' to refocus my attention on what really mattered I shifted into my human form and made my way towards Santa- ** ** Ichi's ** ** cabin. **

** () **

** I knocked on the cabin's main door  ** ** thinkin ** ** ' it would best to show some manners rather than just  ** ** bargin ** ** ' on in. **

** I listened for the sound of voices or the turn of the knob but neither came so I figured fuck it! And kicked the door open. **

** No one screamed in horror or tried to put a bullet between my eyes so I figured my Santa and his crew were either  ** ** sleepin ** ** ' in or out on the slopes. **

** A faux bearskin rug was draped over 2 loveseats and the small couch. Three coffee mugs sat untouched on the coffee table inside the little lounge area. The fireplace was on and soft holiday music came through the small speaker above the mantle but the room was empty. **

** Seems I just missed my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** and his friends. Now I had to decide if I should wait 'round for his return or go  ** ** lookin ** ** ' for him on the slopes. **

** Decisions. Decisions. Nah not really, I'd done enough  ** ** waitin ** ** '. It was time to make good on my promise and woo my Santa. **

** () **

** Ichi ** ** was easy to spot because no one else was  ** ** wearin ** ** ' a black hip hugging full body suit with a strawberry-orange colored hat, scarf, matching gloves and leg warmers. **

** I could clearly make out every fine muscle on  ** ** Ichi's ** ** body which I cannot stress ' ** ** nough ** ** is simply  ** **_ perfect. _ ** ** Even from a faraway distance (thanks to my supernatural powers) I can tell by the way the lines in his face are  ** ** curlin ** ** ' that my Santa is  ** ** enjoyin ** ** ' himself- ** ** havin ** ** ' a good ass time with the tall and widely  ** ** grinnin ** ** ' duo. **

** Neither male is attractive in the traditional sense. The dark-haired male's look is just on the edge of alien meets insect. And the light-haired male's bone structure reminds me of an elf  ** ** dancin ** ** ' round on the moon. But there's  ** ** somethin ** ** ' unmistakably attractive 'bout both of  ** ** em ** ** ' **

** For the blond it's his eyes-there is a sly, suggestive and  ** ** downright ** ** naughtiness in his hazel gaze and as for the other one with soot-black colored hair  ** ** it's ** ** in his stance-the way he carries himself, its more than sheer confidence, undeniable power and control and-wait! **

** I know what  ** ** ya ** ** are all  ** ** thinkin ** ** '-what  ** ** ya ** **** ** gonna ** ** say so don't even bother ' ** ** cuz ** **** ** ya ** ** see as a member of the supes its natural get a bit sidetracked at the sight of such pure dominance. **

** Gotta give humans credit where credit is due. **

** () **

** (ICHIGO) **

" ** So anyway, after all that happened with  ** ** Grimmjow ** ** I forgot to tell you guys about what happened to me in the forest last night." **

Nnoitra and Shinji turned to me, raising their brows in question.

The three of us had decided to take a short break from skiing so we could warm up and rest our bodies before taking on the highest hill at the top of Gotei-13,000 feet in the air was no easy task.

" ** I met this guy in the forest." **

" ** You met a guy out in the forest- ** ** ooooh ** ** naughty, naughty our  ** ** lil ** ** '  ** ** Ichi ** ** was two-timing-no wonder Grimm bristled and hissed like an angry alley cat." **

" ** Heh, that certainly explains everything." **

I glared at the pair of them.  ** "What? NO! No, it wasn't like that at all." **

" ** Sure, sure  ** ** Ichi ** ** whatever you say."  ** Shinji grinned into his hot cocoa and took a few sips and  Nnoitra leaned over and licked whip cream off his face.

Then they started inhaling each other's faces. I looked away deciding I'd seen more than enough frisking, fondling and spit swapping for one day.

I sighed and stared off into space while I nursed my own hot cocoa.

I couldn't help it I was still missing my best friend. I was beginning to hate myself.

' _ If only I had just left well enough alone, he'd be here and we could be out  _ _ snowboardin _ _ ' right now.' _

_ () _

_ (SHIRO) _

** I found my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** inside a small pub with his head resting on the table. It was sort of a pitiful sight. **

** His companions were too wrapped up in their own world that they didn't even try to comfort or console him. I concluded  ** ** Ichi ** **** ** kinda ** ** had a shitty bunch of friends. **

** All of  ** ** em ** ** ' so completely selfish ** _. _

**_ Ah well on the bright side (' _ ** **_ cuz _ ** **__ ** **_ everythin _ ** **_ ' has a bright side) it meant I would have my Santa- _ ** **_ Ichi _ ** **_ all to myself…stealing him away would be easier than  _ ** **_ snappin _ ** **_ ' my fingers. _ **

**_ Grinnin _ ** **_ ' widely, I zipped on over to  _ ** **_ Ichi _ ** **__ ** **_ greetin _ ** **_ ' him much in the same fashion I had on our first encounter. _ **

"Hi- yo !"

** And just like the first time  ** ** Ichi ** ** was startled and blushing all prettily. **

" _ Gah!" _ ** He nearly fell out of his chair. ** "Shiro?! What are you doing here?"

**_ It was a reasonable question. After all I told  _ ** **_ Ichi _ ** **_ I'd be  _ ** **_ comin _ ** **_ ' for him on the 25th but it was not the 25th. _ **

"Never mind that, follow me  Ichi , I need to show  ya somethin '."

_ ()() _

_ (ICHIGO) _

He needed to show me something? What did the albino shape shifting reindeer wish to show me? I eyed Shiro warily.

" ** What do you want to show me?" **

He shook his head and then leaned in and brushed our noses together (it was kind of weird but kind of cute too in away) and then he winked at me and lifted me into his arms.

" ** He-hey what the put me down! **

I did my best to protest and still maintain some of my masculinity but it was hard to be manly when I was waving my arms widely and shouting and all-

"  ** I said put me down you idiot! Everyone is watching us!" **

Not exactly true. Everyone inside the pub was more interested in the food or their companions. Still…it was humiliating being lifted up like some princess in a fairy tale or something _. _

I started pounding at Shiro's pale chest (guess the cold weather didn't affect him) but he only giggled and brushed our noses together a second time before whisking me out the door of the pub.

No one called after me. I doubt Shinji and  Nnoitra even looked up once. The bastards!

** () **

** (SHIRO) **

** Sometimes things just don't go the way  ** ** ya ** ** plan and so  ** ** ya ** ** just  ** ** gotta ** ** wing it! Such as the case with my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** and me. After he tiered himself out from  ** ** yellin ** ** ' at me to put him down, I brought him to one of my favorite parts on the mountainside. **

** I thought it would be the ideal opportunity to show  ** ** Ichi ** ** what I looked like in my other form and maybe if he was good, I'd let him climb up for a ride. I didn't much fancy the idea of carrying stuff on my back but  ** ** Ichi ** ** was special so it was  ** ** somethin ** ** ' to consider. **

** First, I had to wipe the scowl off his face though. **

"Cheer up  Ichi , you're with me now so forget all 'bout  ya worries and-

"I'm not in the mood to be your source of entertainment or whatever. So just get on with whatever it is you wanted to show me so I can get back to drowning my sorrows in cocoa."

** Ichi ** ** was pouting and while I found it cute it also bothered me 'specially since I knew the reason for his attitude-still I didn't appreciate  ** ** bein ** ** ' talked to in such a cold way-as though I were  ** ** nothin ** ** ' more than a nuisance or an eyesore. **

"Heh  ya are  bein ' very unfair to me right now,  Ichi ."

** Ichi ** ** snorted and practically spat out a bitter,  ** "Life is unfair, get over it!"

** I narrowed my golden eyes at my Santa to be and put my super-speed to good use and sealed my mouth over his. It was warmer than I expected-sweeter too and I wanted more-would have more but not until I got  ** ** Ichi ** ** to brighten up. **

** It was a nice day outside and yet  ** ** Ichi's ** ** depressive state made it seem like the heavens were  ** ** cryin ** ** '-that term 'black clouds  ** ** hoverin ** ** ' overhead' applied to my Santa. I needed to do  ** ** somethin ** ** ' to pull him out of his funk. **

** Unfortunately, ** ** all thoughts that sprung to my mind were of the skin  ** ** slappin ** ** ' against skin variety-and while that wasn't a bad idea (quite the opposite) since I might be able to get my Santa to temporarily forget his pain while he was high on bliss in the end when it wore  ** ** off, ** ** he'd still feel empty and numb inside and that would not sit well with me at all. **

** So, all thoughts of  ** ** seducin ** ** ' my  ** ** Ichi ** ** were put on pause. My Santa didn't need a reindeer to sex him up right now. He needed a friend. I'd be  ** ** Ichi's ** ** friend. **

"I just thought  ya could use a change of scenery ** ," I looked off into the distance and just start  ** ** talkin ** ** ' to him 'bout everything and nothing.  ** "I like to come up here to think about things- ya know sometimes it's just good to appreciate the simple things in life."

** Ichi ** ** looked up at me from beneath his orange lashes, his voice a bit hoarse (was his own damn fault from  ** ** yellin ** ** ' so much)  ** "Have you ever thought about jumping?"

** Jumping? I had a feeling my Santa wasn't talking about bungee jumping but  ** ** somethin ** ** ' much darker-a rather  ** ** depressin ** ** ' topic for the holiday season. **

** I ached for  ** ** Ichi ** ** , really, I did but I also kind of wanted to slap the shit out of him just then. Was he really  ** ** hintin ** ** ' at wanting to end his life? All this just  ** ** cuz ** ** ' of his dick best friend? **

"I wouldn't actually go through with it though; it would be an insult to everything my mother has taught me."

** My Santa let out a sigh and sat down-completely unfazed by the ice and the snow.  ** "Sometimes I wish I couldn't feel at all." ** Then  ** ** Ichi ** ** craned his neck in my direction, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his peach-frosted lips.  ** "I don't suppose you can make it so I can't feel anymore, can you Shiro?"

** I shook my head and moved to stand behind  ** ** Ichi ** ** and said,  ** "I'm not a genie  Ichi ."

"Yeah, I know but I just thought oh never mind-," ** he released another sigh and fell silent. I frowned and cursed the stupid  ** ** blunet ** ** that was the cause for my Santa's pain. **

' _ I  _ _ shoulda _ _ just skewered his ass after all!' _

** Ichi ** ** fell back into the snow just then. I didn't know if he was planning to take a nap or what-either way I didn't want him to use a stupid mountain as his pillow when I'd be much more comfortable and convenient for him to rest on. **

** So, I dropped down to my knees and cradled  ** ** Ichi's ** ** head in my lap. ** "Just ' cuz I can't make your emotions disappear don't mean I can't help  ya ."

"No one can help me. It's hopeless."

** I didn't like  ** ** Ichi's ** ** self-depreciating attitude one damn bit. **

** I pushed aside his fuzzy hat and wound my black painted fingernails through his spiky orange locks and pulled. **

** Ichi ** ** didn't even wince in pain-even though it probably shouldn't it  ** ** kinda ** ** made me proud. **

"Idiot! It's not hopeless. Just ' cuz ya got fucked over by your best-friend that don't mean real love is  outta reach. Told  ya before didn't I  Ichi that us  meetin ' each other is destiny."

"I don't believe in things like destiny and wait a minute how do you know-?" ** Ichigo furrowed his orange brows  ** "Can shape shifters read minds or something?"

"Yeah, something like that."

** What? Don't give me that look it's not like I was trying to outright lie to my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** I just didn't feel like  ** ** tellin ** ** ' that I saw him last night. **

"Anyway,  ya don't have to believe in things like destiny.  Ya don't have to believe in  anythin '  cept me o' course!" ** I grinned widely at my Santa. **

** Ichi ** ** smiled up at me and breathed out, **

"I'm starting to think you're just some figment of my overly active imagination. I'm so pathetically lonely that I conjured up a powdered version of myself. Only you've got glossier hair and better nipples."

** Better nipples? Well, that was-a compliment I guess but kind of an out of the box one still… I'd take what I could 'specially since the words had come straight from my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** **. **

"Um okay."

"Seriously  it's like no matter how I look at  em ' your nipples are just well- the way a guy's nipples should be. They don't wave hello when you wear skin-tight tees-they don't harden like little rubies from a cold blast of wind."

** What a strange thing to say. Did my Santa have nipple fetish? **

"And your hair," ** he continued with a dreamy sort of sigh,  ** "I bet you can do all kinds of things with your long flowing mane right?"

"First my nipples and now my hair?  Ichi what exactly are you  tryin ' to tell me. I mean if  ya like it that much reach out and  _ touch _ me."

** What? I was just  ** ** givin ** ** ' him a friendly invitation  ** ** nothin ** ** ' more. **

** Ichi ** ** looked adorably confused at my words but reached out a hand and touched me. **

** I was  ** ** tryin ** ** ' to be  ** ** understandin ** ** '- ** ** tryin ** ** ' to be his friend but it was  ** ** kinda ** ** hard not to react since I mean I can't help  ** ** feelin ** ** ' the way I feel. **

' ** Sides it's not like I forced  ** ** Ichi ** ** to touch me-fact I let him do his  ** ** explorin ** ** ' while he babbled about 'bout that blue-headed bastard. **

"He's got a nice chest too. It's wide and more muscular than yours and mine-a pretty color too. Lucky bastard could probably sit out in the sun and roast for hours without actually burning or tanning-well he does have somewhat of a tan but its natural."

** Decidin' I really didn't wish to hear  ** ** Ichi ** ** go on and on 'bout the love of his life I redirected his attention so that he was solely focused on me and only me. **

"I've thought 'bout getting' my nipples pieced but I'm not sure that would look right when I'm in my reindeer form."

** Ichi ** ** looked at me with pure bafflement for a few minutes and when it finally sunk in, he burst out into laughter. **

"Yeah, I suppose a reindeer with pierced nipples would be kind of strange. Wait! Do reindeer even have nipples?"

** It was a strange question. A strange conversation. Not romantic in the least. **

"On second thought…let's talk about something else."

"How 'bout we just save the  talkin ' for later and get to know each other better?"

** Don't give me that look!  ** ** Of course, ** ** I was  ** ** layin ** ** ' on the charm. Told  ** ** ya ** ** before, didn't I? I don't have the world's greatest patience. I wasn't  ** ** gonna ** ** waste precious time. **

** I didn't give  ** ** Ichi ** ** a chance to accept or refuse 'stead I just leaned in and captured his lips again-not  ** ** carin ** ** ' if my neck grew a bit stiff in the odd position because my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** was  ** ** kissin ** ** ' me back- ** ** shiftin ** ** ' his body upwards and trying to get better access to my mouth-twirling his fingers in my long white mane. **

** () **

** I ripped  ** ** Ichi's ** **** ** skii ** ** suit off of his body with my supernatural strength. Ha!  ** ** Betcha ** ** though I was  ** ** gonna ** ** say claw huh? **

** Well,  ** ** ya ** ** thought wrong I'm a deer not a wolf and anyway  ** ** Ichi ** ** was too caught up in the heat of the moment to protest. I'd never get ' ** ** nough ** ** of  ** ** Ichi-seein ** ** ' his hot little body was even better in the afternoon sunlight than it had been in the moonlight. It was so smooth and pretty and not even the sight of teeth mark indentations tainted the perfect vision that was my Santa. **

** I completely disagreed with  ** ** Ichi ** ** on the nipple thing though. His peach-caramel nubs were plenty masculine or at least boyish-they didn't slap me in the face like a  ** ** chicks ** ** tits would so honestly, I don't know what  ** ** Ichi ** ** had been  ** ** talkin ** ** ' about. **

** I brushed the pad of my thumb against one of his nipples and delighted in the soft moan that slipped past his lips.  ** ** Ichi's ** ** eyes were shut and he was gnawing on his bottom lip but some things just couldn't be silenced. **

** His cheeks were flushed and it was quickly spreading to his ears, neck and chest. 'Course I had to brush my finger against the nub again and again. Just as I had to press my lips to each nipple-lick and suck and nibble on  ** ** em ** ** '-a delicious snack my Santa was. **

** I had to leave my own stamp-biting him hard enough to bruise and yes sometimes even break the skin. A  ** ** lil ** ** ' bit of pain can be a good thing  ** ** ya ** ** know? **

** Ichi ** ** had no objections to this either-rather he seemed to enjoy it and responded in kind by gnawing at my collarbone and clawing up my back with his blunt fingernails. **

** Miraculously (wonders never cease-heh I surprise myself at times) my hands hadn't once ventured lower than  ** ** Ichi's ** ** waistline. **

** Don't get me wrong I was still  ** ** gunnin ** ** ' for it-just not yet. **

** () **

** (ICHIGO) **

Was it lust or was it my desire to forget that prompted, inspired and encouraged me to take things further with Shiro?

Mirroring the shifter's earlier actions, I ripped off his pants and drank in his creamy soft and powder white skin.

Marveled at his unearthly beauty and ran my fingers along his strong and powerful thighs. I bet Shiro was a hell of a runner.

A moment after the thought  occurred, I wanted to slap myself. Of course, he's a hell of a runner-he's a damn reindeer you idiot!

My skin itched and my body flushed in the most delightful of ways. The bulge in Shiro's boxer briefs bobbed at me in greeting (perhaps that was a supernatural talent? Or maybe it was just a Shiro thing? Either way I felt the familiar feeling (practically a dead ringer to the previous night) come over me.

I couldn't wait to wrap my mouth around each and every delicious inch. Shiro was surprisingly very quiet but maybe that's because he felt words weren't really necessary at this point. His eyes never strayed away from mine once though and his fingers never stopped their light drumming along my spine.

A couple of times it seemed like Shiro wished to venture lower-especially with the wicked grin pulling at the corners of his painted mouth. I really loved Shiro's mouth-not just because it tasted like licorice or because of the amazing things he did with his tongue-it was just  _ everything _ about his mouth.

I know I know I'm probably not making a whole lot of sense right now but you can hardly blame me. This is what drunk on lust does to my brain. Deciding that there wasn't any point to drag things out any longer and that I should just take what I wanted I dove in.

Mirroring Shiro's grin I pulled at the waistband and then…promptly screamed in well…

I wouldn't say horror per se but I jumped a good distance away from the shape shifter and pointed an accusing finger at him-at  _ it! _

" ** Wh ** ** -What the hell is-why the hell is the tip of your dick glowing?!" **

I wracked my brain recalling the previous night when Shiro approached me. I'd done my best not to let my eyes drift but I am but a human-a guy-a teenager and I'm pretty damn sure my eyes did drift below his waistline at one point so I would have remembered- _ that! _

Don't get me wrong there was nothing from with Shiro's penis because it was a lot like mine-maybe a half inch longer and powder white in color but perfectly normal. Except not quite because like I said it was glowing-glowing like a freaking light bulb.

You can hardly blame me for being a bit weirded out. I mean only  aliens should have glowing phallic  parts, right?

Shiro's pierced brow twitched and I felt a little guilty because my reaction hadn't exactly been welcoming but again, I say it's glowing-GLOWING bright freaking red like a siren on a fire truck or Rudolph's red-oh no don't tell me! Don't tell me! Really? Really?! Was this really my life?

To be hopelessly in love with my best friend and seriously about to consider getting all hot and heavy with a shape shifting reindeer with a glowing penis?

I managed to calm myself and ask Shiro, ** "Is it um…alive?" **

Shiro looked at me like I was the single biggest dumb ass he'd ever met and then pulled his boxer-briefs down the rest of the way and tugged his length affectionately.

" ** Everythin ** ** ' bout' me is alive  ** ** Ichi ** ** and yeah my hose glows but this is a good thing." **

I quirked a brow, ** "A good thing?" **

" ** Think of it like the ultimate sex toy and the condom of the future rolled up in one." **

" ** Meaning?"  ** I was curious and equally horrified at what Shiro might tell me next. He grinned widely and stalked towards me.

" ** Meanin ** ** ' multiple orgasms, intense pleasure and one hundred percent protection from all those nasty things human's  ** ** gotta ** ** deal with. In short I'm the best thing  ** ** ya ** ** could ever ask for  ** ** Ichi ** **!" **

Not to be rude but ** \- "I didn't ask for you." **

Shiro's brow twitched again and for a second I thought he might hit me. But he only closed the last inch of space between us, grabbed hold of my hand and placed it on his glowing cock. It felt normal enough not that I was an expert or anything but-

" ** That's it  ** ** Ichi ** ** , pet it just like you would pet a kitten." **

Kind of a weird thing to say but oddly it worked. Ignoring the fact that Shiro's hot rod was still glowing red between my palm I stroked the shape shifter the way I thought he might like. When all else failed I let my instincts guide me.

Shiro rested his head on my shoulder while I pumped him and not to be out done, he grabbed me through my bright orange briefs and tugged my manhood-it was gentle tugging though. I sensed this was Shiro's way to be affectionate.  Again maybe that was just the lust talking.

** ()() **

** (GRIMMJOW) **

_ After I spent the morning and a good chunk of the afternoon feeling sorry for myself, I decided to get on with my life and dragged myself to the pub where I was sure I'd find my best friend. _

_ Unfortunately for me I had no such luck-the only ones waiting inside the pub of the lodge were my buddies Shinji and  _ _ Nnoitra _ _. _

_ Well, I use the "buddy" term really lightly since most of the time the two of them irritated the living shit out of me. _

" _ Heh, look what the cat dragged in, bout' time you decided to show  _ _ yer _ _ face. Where you been  _ _ hidin _ _ ' all morning?" _

_ I ignored Shinji's inquiries and demanded, "Never mind that. Where's Ichigo? _

_ When Shinji said nothing, I turned to  _ _ Nnoitra _ _ demanding an answer from him. _

_ Nnoitra _ _ shrugged, "He's round here somewhere. Come sit. Have some cheese nips." _

_ I didn't want any cheese nips. I just wanted to talk to Ichigo. Needed to talk to Ichigo. Apologize for acting like a total douche wad and then sit him down and try to figure out how to turn our rocky friendship into something more. _

_ I pulled out a chair and sat down figuring maybe Ichigo was in the bathroom or something. _

_ () _

_ When a half hour ticked by, I realized I'd only been fooling myself. Wherever my best friend was it wasn't the pub. I glared at Shinji and  _ _ Nnoitra _ _. "Alright cut the bullshit where the hell is Ichigo? We got things to discuss." _

" _ Hmm? Things to discuss," Shinji rubbed his chin thoughtfully and leaned across the table, a shit eating grin making its way on to his elfish face, "Do tell." _

_ I pushed my hand against his face not appreciating how close he'd gotten and snarled, "None of your fuckin' business, just tell me where Ichigo is." _

" _ Where is Ichigo? That is a good question, any ideas where our berry boy toy is hiding out  _ _ Nnoitra _ _?" _

" _ Nope. Not a clue." Another careless shrug, "But there was a hot  _ _ lil _ _ ' albino  _ _ wanderin _ _ the pub earlier, maybe he knows where  _ _ Ichi _ _ is." _

_ Hot albino? What hot albino? Why the fuck would my best friend be getting mixed up with some powdered freak? _

_ I grabbed  _ _ Nnoitra _ _ by the collar of his shirt and hissed, "What the fuck you talking 'bout  _ _ Gilga _ _ and don't you dare lie to me!" _

_ Nnoitra _ _ calmly (too fucking calmly) pried my hand away from his collar and sneered, "Don't know the facts or anything but seems to me  _ _ Ichi _ _ has found someone else to warm his bed…someone who quite obviously  _ _ ain't _ __ _ you _ _ puss." _

_ Fucker! I'd smash a bottle over his head if I had the time but I didn't have the time. I had to find out where Ichigo was and fast! So instead, I just grabbed the bottle and smashed it on the table and roared in  _ _ Nnoitra's _ _ face. _

" _ YOU FUCKING SON OF BITCH! ENOUGH WITH THE BULLSHIT! WHERE THE HELL IS ICHIGO?!" _

_ Not that he cared-fucker didn't even bat a lash-rather he seemed bored. _

_ It took a minute Okay it took 3 but in the end, Shinji took pity on me. _

" _ It's like  _ _ Nnoitra _ _ was  _ _ tryin _ _ ' to tell you Grimm,  _ _ Ichi _ _ ran off with a hot  _ _ lil _ _ ' bino a while ago. We never caught the guys' name ' _ _ cuz _ _ we were a bit preoccupied but  _ _ Ichi _ _ is  _ _ prob'ly _ _ with  _ _ im _ _." _

_ I gnawed on the inside of my cheek, swiped a half-drained cup of coffee off one of the other tables downed it and then sat back down and demanded to know more. _

" _ What did he look like?" _

_ I wasn't ignorant enough to think all albinos looked a like. _

" _ What did he look like? That's a good question- _ _ hon'stly _ _ me and Shin didn't get that good of a look. He was hot though so really I can't blame  _ _ Ichi _ _ for running off with him." _

_ Fucking  _ _ Nnoitra _ _! Just had to rub it in! Again, I would totally fuck his face up if I had the time and wasn't determined to track down my best friend. I turned to Shinji hoping he'd have something else to add. _

_ He yawned and snapped his fingers in order to get the waiter's attention before continuing, "It was  _ _ kinda _ _ weird actually more that I think about it-he  _ _ coulda _ _ easily been Ichigo's long lost brother or something." _

_ Long lost brother? Ichigo didn't have any brothers. He had 2 sisters and several cousins. Well, whatever…it didn't matter. _

" _ Is that all?" _

_ Another yawn "What else you' need to know?" _

_ I sighed not really knowing the answer myself. This was pathetic I suddenly felt very tiered even though I'd slept in the forest for a good hour or so. _

_ The forest! That reminds me! _

** ()() **

** (SHIRO) **

** Once my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** got over the initial awesome shock that I glowed below the belt he really went to town-leaving no inch of my cock left untouched. **

** Eager to please-determined to make me lose any sense of control I might have had on our current situation. **

** Heh, situation was a real ** **_ light _ ** ** way to put it. Supernatural  ** ** bein ** ** ' or not I couldn't stay  ** ** standin ** ** ' in the same position forever-or rather it would be more accurate to say I didn't want  ** ** ta ** ** stay in the same position. **

** Okay truth? Yeah, my Santa was that good with his hands and mouth. Good enough to make my knees collapse out from underneath me-course  ** ** bein ** ** ' the naughty and oh so competitive bino shifter I am I upped my own tempo and quickly brought  ** ** Ichi ** ** down to a similar state. He was too damn delicious as he came undone-ropes of both our sticky cum mixing together. **

** If this couldn't be considered  ** ** somethin ** ** ' grand, I don't know what could. **

** And then all of a sudden out of  ** ** freakin ** ** ' nowhere to my great horror and confusion my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** started to cry and cling to me.  ** ** Well, ** ** the  ** ** clingin ** ** ' was  ** ** somethin ** ** ' I was thoroughly  ** ** enjoyin ** ** ' but the tears  ** ** streamin ** ** ' down his face-? Yeah, that not so much. The sight made my heart clench. **

** What else could I do at this point but hold him and kiss away his tears? **

"I'm sorry I-I don't normally ( _ sniff sniff) _ get all emotional like this, it's just I feel-I-I don't want to say I feel confused since I enjoyed all of that just now but I-

" Shhh ! I already know  Ichi ,  ya got it bad for your  bff and while it  don't make me too happy, I'm confident I can make  ya forget 'bout him."

** Ichi ** ** shook his head and continued to sob,  ** "I don't-I don't want you to think you're j-just some rebound guy. I actually really like you even though I barely know you."

** I pressed my finger over  ** ** Ichi's ** ** mouth and shook my head. " ** No explanations are needed  Ichi . I know  ya think I'm a sexy bitch so  ya just calm  ya lil ' berry head down and I'll take  ya to paradise."

"Why would you-I don't-

"Shh!  Ichi it  don't make no damn difference  ta me if  ya are in love with  ya bestie.  Ya are still the only Santa for me and in time  ya will see I'm the only reindeer for you."

** Ichi ** ** looked adorably confused as he said. " ** But you are the only reindeer Shiro."

"Wrong  Ichi ! I'm not just a reindeer I'm 'bout to become  ya reindeer."  ** And with these words I scooped up the small white puddle we'd made and pushed my Santa back in the snow and spread the sticky white substance over his body like I was  ** ** decoratin ** ** ' a cake. It was a good look. **

** A real good look and I wanted to see more.  ** ** So ** **** ** wastin ** ** ' no time I grabbed hold of  ** ** Ichi's ** ** spent cock and reawakened it. **

** Didn't take long- ** ** sobbin ** ** ' emotional mess and all  ** ** Ichi ** ** was always ready for me. His broken cries and high-pitched moans sounded far more heavenly than an angelic choir. **

** ()() **

** (GRIMMJOW) **

" _ I'm telling you guys there was a fucking white reindeer out in the forest with glittering silver white antlers and these freaky gold-black eyes. I thought I'd be trampled to death but he ran off." _

" _ Grimm even if there was a deer out in the forest today there's no way it was white." _

" _ Yeah, dumb ass we're in the mountains of  _ _ Gotei _ _." _

" _ Look I don't give a shit what you guys think it was a sign." _

" _ A sign? What kind of sign Grimm?" _

_ I shook my head. "Never mind look I've wasted enough time with you bastards I need to get up and find Ichigo." _

" _ Yeah…yeah that would  _ _ pro'bly _ _ be a good idea." _

" _ Yeah, let us know how that goes." _

_ Sending  _ _ Nnoitra _ _ and Shinji the worldwide "fuck you" sign I left the pub and set off to find Ichigo. _

_ The sun would set soon so even if he was up in the mountains getting cozy with some slutty albino-I decided not to finish my thought and quickened my pace. _

** () **

** (SHIRO) **

"Are  ya ready for me  Ichi ?"

** At this stage I was only  ** ** askin ** ** '  ** ** cuz ** ** I was trying to be romantic but honestly both me and my glowing hose were  ** ** growin ** ** ' rather impatient. I finished  ** ** paintin ** ** ' my Santa's body with cum and  ** ** Ichi ** ** loved every second of it. **

** I could tell he did. I loved it too. It was just another sure sign that  ** ** Ichi ** ** and I were meant  ** ** ta ** ** be. **

** Twirling my tongue around his navel and then tugging lightly at tight skin of his sexy tummy with my teeth I hoisted one of  ** ** Ichi's ** ** well-muscled legs over my shoulder and teased his tight hole with the tip of my glowing cock-nudging and sliding but not actually  ** ** enterin ** ** ' my Santa. **

** Not yet anyway. **

** Ichi ** ** snarled and pulled at my long white-blond locks  ** ** demandin ** ** ' that I either hurry the hell up and get on with it or kiss him again. **

** I grinned. I didn't intend to make  ** ** Ichi ** ** wait forever but I wasn't  ** ** gonna ** ** listen to his demands either. I did things at my own pace. He'd soon learn this. **

" Ya got me confused with Big Blue  Ichi .  Ya see no matter how  ya beg for it I'm not  gonna move 'til I feel like it."

** Ichi ** ** glared (clearly not liking what I was  ** ** tellin ** ** ' him) and tugged on my hair so fiercely it was a damn miracle he hadn't pulled out a chunk or two. **

** Turned on even more I sunk my teeth right into  ** ** Ichi's ** ** shoulder and drew blood.  ** ** Ichi ** ** responded my ripping into my back with his nails. **

** () **

** Grindin ** ** ' and  ** ** kissin ** ** ' ensued and in between our tongue war I asked him, " ** So  watcha think  Ichi should we-?

** Not even  ** ** lettin ** ** ' me finish my question  ** ** Ichi ** ** answered,  ** "Yes! Now damn you! Now!" ** between short and harsh breaths and lips stained a pretty crimson color. Eyes heavily glazed with lust and cum  ** ** spurtin ** ** ' out of his hot bod like a lawn sprinkler it was obvious my Santa was about to lose it. **

** I tried…believe me I tried but I could no longer deny him. Lappin' at some of the droplets I lifted  ** ** Ichi's ** ** leg even higher and entered him in one sharp thrust. **

** Forgive the clichés but it really truly did feel like coming home. I sprayed  ** ** Ichi's ** ** hot anal walls with  ** ** my ** ** cum and began to piston in and out of him with  ** ** bruisin ** ** ' force and to my grander delight  ** ** Ichi ** ** was  ** ** lovin ** ** ' it. Wanted more. Needed more! **

** Bits of drool were  ** ** formin ** ** ' at the corner of his split peach mouth and on any one else it  ** ** woulda ** ** been a major turn off but with  ** ** Ichi ** ** -hell he could probably sneeze and I'd still want to split him in two with my glowing rod. **

** I lapped at his face with my tongue-resembling the true animal I was, adjusted the angle just a fraction burying myself even deeper inside his tight heat and  ** ** coatin ** ** ' his walls a second time. **

** Ichi ** ** was every bit as vocal as I thought he'd be. Just as he'd been the previous night with the Big Blue Lug (only more-much much more!) and still I wanted more! So, in my own lust-crazed state I reached for  ** ** Ichi's ** ** cock and pumped it just as fiercely as I pounded his sweet hole. **

** And  ** ** yes ** **** ** bein ** ** ' the awesome reindeer-shifter I am I still had energy to talk. **

"So  Ichi wanna see  somethin ' cool?"

** () **

** (GRIMMJOW) **

_ It's always best to brace yourself for the worst. I did my best to brace myself for whatever was up at the mountain top. _

_ Unfortunately for me I quickly concluded that seeing one of my biggest fears become reality was far worse than anything my imagination had ever conjured up. _

_ Honestly, _ _ I don't know what pained me more-the fact that someone else-some albino fucker was fucking my best friend into the  _ _ snow-covered _ _ mountains or the fact that my said best friend was meeting each and every thrust with strangled wanton moans-the kind of moans that could make a porn star blush. _

_ Had Ichigo made these kinds of noises when I was with him? If he had then I'd either been so far gone in the land of bliss that I hadn't noticed or I had tuned him out because I'd been afraid of growing attached. Had my best friend reacted this way last night? I had a feeling he probably had. _

_ If I wasn't so hell bent on keeping my pride, I would have dropped to my knees crawled over to my best friend and begged him to forgive me-asked him to give me another chance or at the very least let me join in on the hot action he and the freaky albino were having. _

_ Yeah, I was actually considering making some kind of threesome proposal. How pathetic is that! _

_ In the end though I stayed rooted in my spot no doubt looking like a fucking fool with my mouth hanging open like a blow fish and my dick straining against my pants completely ignoring the cold blasts of wind hitting my face and whipping at my back. _

_ I watched (as if some sort of fucking trance) as my best-friend shuddered and screamed and climaxed again and again and again. It seemed like  _ _ Ichi _ _ and his freaky albino had an endless amount of cum-hell they could probably fill an entire king size tub there was so much of it. _

_ I rubbed myself through my jeans, gripping it hard enough that it hurt and then halted in my movements when suddenly-! _

WTF?

_ Antlers! Yes, bright sparkling silver-white antlers sprung up over the back of the albino's skull. _

" ** What the fuck?"  ** _ This time I voiced it out loud. _

_ I blinked at the scene. Once. Twice. Three times. I thought maybe the sun was playing tricks on me or something. Or maybe I had caught a head cold and was becoming delusional or maybe- _

" ** You've got to be shitting me." **

_ But no, it wasn't. I fell back on my ass in the snow. It wasn't my imagination. The freaky albino was transforming into a fucking reindeer! What were the odds tha _ **_ t  _ ** _ I would come across two white reindeer in the same day? _

_ Not very high. _

_ A reindeer a white reindeer with sparkling antlers and glowing eyes was fucking my best friend into the ground. I should find the sight horrific. _

_ I should be scrambling to get to my feet. I should be racing over to help Ichigo and yet I just watched in stunned disbelief-I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene. Couldn't tune my ears out to the shouts of… _

" **_ More…MORE!" _ **

** () **

** (ICHIGO) **

I've always prided myself on trying anything at least once but being fucked by a shape shifting albino reindeer in his animal form? Yeah well…nothing could have properly prepared me for this.

Oddly enough Shiro's transformation hadn't slowed down the burning lust I felt for him even the slightest bit. Maybe it was because I watched the transformation as it was happening? Maybe it was because he gave me fair warning? Or maybe I was one kinky ass little bastard who has secretly been waiting for something like this-someone like Shiro to come along?

Whatever the reason it didn't matter.

Shiro was beautiful in his animal form as well. Especially his eyes-not to sound like a frou-frou poet but I could gaze into those eyes for the rest of my days and never get tiered of them. Well…once I actually made an effort to lift my lust-glazed drooping lids that is.

There was one thing that bothered me a bit though (but just a little bit)

** What the fuck did any of this have to do with me being his Santa Claus? **

** () **

** (SHIRO) **

** I sensed Big Blue long before his knees hit the ground. **

** And at  ** ** first, ** ** I thought all hell was  ** ** gonna ** ** break loose-figured the bastard was  ** ** gonna ** ** claw me away from my Santa- ** ** Ichi ** ** and start an  ** ** all-out ** ** brawl. Or if not a physical brawl than definitely a  ** ** screamin ** ** ' fest. **

** I'd half been expecting him to scream in my face, then in  ** ** Ichi's ** ** and then in my face again before storming off in an angry huff. **

** I felt sparks of his poorly controlled rage and jealousy coupled with horny-lust-could hear his inner battle with himself as he weighed the pros and cons as to whether or not it would be a good idea to try to join in on the fun. **

** I almost felt sorry for the fucker 'til I remembered what he'd done to Ichigo. I didn't give a shit if he realized the error of his ways-came out of his denial-it was too late  ** ** Ichi ** ** was mine. **

** He didn't deserve  ** ** Ichi ** **. **

** Still…he was hot in his own way. **

** Again, I thought about  ** ** givin ** ** ' Big Blue a chance to prove himself-considered  ** ** callin ** ** ' him over-giving him what he and  ** ** Ichi ** ** both wanted but that would only complicate things and let me tell  ** ** ya ** **** ** somethin ** ** '… Shiro the Albino Reindeer don't do complicated. **

** ()() **

** (ICHIGO) **

I should have felt guilty or ashamed when Shiro dropped me off at the cabin later that night but I really wasn't.

I smelled and looked like I'd been thoroughly fucked inside-out. My skin was littered with nail and bite marks and I was too lazy to put my clothes back on.

I walked right past  Nnoitra and Shinji with a simple head nod and made me way towards the bedroom I was sharing with  Grimmjow .

I figured I'd find my best friend in the same position I'd found him the previous night. I was wrong.

** () **

** Instead of finding my best friend-my first and last love ( ** **_ Don't give me that look! I like Shiro I do-I might even grow to love him one day but I wasn't  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ lie to myself- _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ still held the biggest piece of my heart and he always would.) _ ** ** fast asleep in his bed I found him standing over by the window with a cigarette in his mouth and a coffee mug in hand. **

"Hey."

"…Hey."

"So, uh about last night and this morning I uh-

"Forget it. I mean uh let's just-

"Don't tell me to just pretend Ichigo! Don't you dare tell me to just fucking pretend that-damn it! You see this why I didn't-this is- argghhh damn you!"

"Stop okay. Just stop blaming yourself or me or the universe. It isn't going to change things."

"But-

"Look  Grimmjow this isn't a movie. My next line won't be something overly dramatic and painfully cheesy like 'You know I love you and I'll always love you but you were right 'us' together is an impossible dream and last night was a mistake. I should have never come on to you. I should have never asked you to hold me and because of my selfishness I've ruined our friendship so this is good bye or some such shit like that."

** Grimmjow ** ** smiled but it was weak and didn't quite reach the electric blue depths of his eyes. **

"You might not say those exact words but you're about to tell me something similar aren't you, Kurosaki?"

"I- ** (there was no point in lying to my best friend. He saw right through me. " ** Yeah, pretty much."

** I was about to tell my best friend goodbye. Shiro convinced me it would be for the best. I had no big plans for my life. I could finish my college courses just about anywhere in the world so disappearing wasn't going to be all that difficult for me. Anyway, before you start giving me the third degree or start threatening to point really pointy objects at me let me finish. **

** Grimmjow ** ** snorted humorlessly, " ** Tch. Figures  shoulda known it'd be too good to be true.  Thinkin ' maybe just maybe you'd just gone and fooled around with that guy to blow off some steam but you're actually smitten or something with that pale shifter, aren't you?"

** Not exactly smitten but enchanted and charmed, yes, I was. Still…how did my best friend-wait! **

"Did you-are you saying you saw me-him-us together?"

"Watched that golden-eyed demon  bring you to cloud 9 and back, yeah Kurosaki that's exactly what I'm saying."

** I felt my face grow warm. I couldn't help it. For some reason finding out that my best friend had witnessed my ahem…not so little romp with Shiro was embarrassing as all hell. **

** A small bittersweet grin made its way onto  ** ** Grimmjow's ** ** face.  ** "Yeah, you really enjoyed yourself eh Kurosaki? Heh, who knew my  lil ' berry would turn into such a minx."

** I felt my face grow redder.  ** " Sh -Shut up! I'm not a minx I just uh-

"Like to be fucked 'til you can't see straight, yeah I know and I damn sure wish I'd been the one to give that to you."

** I scowled. Not liking it one damn bit that my best-friend was comparing our night together to my time with Shiro. It was…the comparison was stupid. Totally different situations and- **

"I- Grimmjow can you please just do me a favor and not turn this into a soap opera."

** Grimmjow ** ** narrowed his electric blue eyes and growled out,  ** "Is that you're  not so subtle way of accusing me of acting like a drama queen  _ Ichigo." _

** I shook my head fiercely.  ** "No! Hell no. I'm just saying I've shed all the tears I intend to shed and I'm not going to exhaust myself by doing it again. And neither should you."

"The fuck?! Now you're accusing me of being a cry baby? What the hell Ichigo?"

"Shut up you idiot! Stop putting words in my mouth. Whatever it doesn't matter whether or not you shed tears or punched trees it all amounts to the same damn thing."

"Yeah, yeah okay enough! If you're  gonna break my heart, then hurry up and do it!"

** A dark shroud fell over my best friends' face-he looked wounded-he looked like I really had just broken his heart. **

** Broke his heart? But how was it possible? And did his voice really crack just now? I shook my head deciding I'd think on it later-maybe ask Shiro his opinion. Now wasn't the time. I could not/would not get my hopes up! **

** I could not get sucked into his whatever…it was  ** ** Grimmjow ** ** was suddenly feeling for me. I had to be strong. I had to be smart. I had to follow through with the plan. Saying goodbye and letting him go. **

** Mind made up I walked over to  ** ** Grimmjow ** ** , grabbed his hand (the one that wasn't holding the coffee mug) and pressed it to my chest right over my heart and whispered, **

"This is goodbye but perhaps one day,  someday we'll get another chance and you'll come to feel for me what I feel for you and when that happens,  **_ IF _ ** it  happens, we'll get things right."

** He said nothing. I didn't think he would. I caressed his perfect chiseled cheek with the back of my hand and then I pulled away from my best friend. **

** I stood and waited an additional 10 long torturous minutes feeling like an idiot and an asshole thinking maybe just maybe  ** ** Grimmjow ** ** would say something back but he didn't. **

** So, with a heavy sigh I turned and left. **

** () **

** (SHIRO) **

**_ Stories do not always have a happy  _ ** **_ endin _ ** **_ '-at times stories end on a bittersweet sort of note. This was the case with my Santa- _ ** **_ Ichi _ ** **_. _ **

**_ I met my Santa on the front steps of the main lodge, wiped the single tear from his flushed cheek and then carried him away into the dark night my glowing bob acting as our guiding light. _ **

** ()() **

** END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORESS END NOTE 
> 
> Snorts…enough with the cheesy poetry…LOL…sighs anway I usually vow to have happy endings and most of the time I keep this vow but sometimes…uber happy just doesn't fit the mold…nevertheless I'm pleased with the out come…for the most part. No there will not be a sequel. Sorry. 
> 
> Ahem…that being said 
> 
> For those of you that came back to read the conclusion I can not thank you enough for once again showing your support…THANK YOU SO MUCH! 
> 
> AND to all other viewers/lurkers/followers thank you for stepping into my world! 
> 
> ~SLY~ 
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTES: 
> 
> () 
> 
> 1) Everyone who is familiar with BLEACH (the original version…not the craptastic dub) should be familiar with the music in the anime…the lyrics from this particular song is a loosely translated version of Universe ~ Echoes…but I (because I am SLY) am much more in love with the cover version by Suwabe Junichi (AKA Grimmjow's seiyuu) Anyway it's a wonderful song that really pulls at the heart strings and just gah….LOVE it! 
> 
> 2) 
> 
> The human looks down at his hand and clenches his fist tightly. I eye him warily thinkin' perhaps Big Blue Paws ('cuz yeah his hands are big enough to rival a panthers paw) might be missin' a few screws. (2) 
> 
> Because I can't resist making panther and cat references like all the time when I write Grimmjow or make mentions of his character. It's a fangirl thing…you don't like it? Shrugs, whatever.


End file.
